Date
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Enrico Pucci and Dio Brando go on a date [Requested by a friend Modern!AU Nopowers!AU]


**Date**

"I should've put something warmer on" Pucci thinks, shivering.

He wasn't feeling that cold before because he was walking, but now that he's arrived at his destination he's starting to regret his decision of clothing.

Dio had joked that there was no need to dress formally for the occasion, but still Pucci wants to make a good impression; he couldn't have gone in his pyjamas. He's wearing a simple white shirt, with black trousers and the only pair of shoes he owns, as well as a black coat that is elegant but not quite suited for the season. He should've at least taken a scarf too.

He had calculated how much time it would've taken him to arrive there, in front of the restaurant, but apparently he's arrived ten minutes earlier. By the time Dio arrives he'll be frozen to death.

* * *

\- We should go out sometimes -, Dio had proposed once.

\- Eh, you make it sound like you want to go on a date with me -, Pucci had joked, smiling.

Dio looked at him straight in the eyes – Pucci still remembers that intense gaze – and then he said:

\- Yes, I do -.

Umpf, always straight to the point… Wait, what did he just say?

\- You… do? -, Pucci had asked, quite perplexed.

He was feeling a bit bad for doubting his friend like that, but he never considered himself a guy someone would want to go on a date with, and in fact, if Dio was serious, that would've been the first time someone asked him out.

* * *

Inside the restaurant it's so much warmer and Enrico is grateful for that.

Dio's booked a table for two and soon the waitress shows them where they'll stay. It's near the corner at the opposite side of the door, which is good: at least there they won't be bothered much and they'll be able to easily talk without having to raise their voice.

* * *

Enrico wonders if Dio had any saying in choosing the place or if they've just been lucky.

* * *

\- How long have you been out in the cold? -, Dio asks then, once they've taken a sit.

\- Not much, don't worry -, Enrico politely replies.

Dio smiles and Enrico can't do anything apart smiling back.

It isn't news that Dio's pretty, but he never thought that he would've caught his attention so much. It feels like a waste, for someone like Dio to be stuck with someone like him…

Then he starts to talk, and Pucci forgets everything about his self-doubts.

They're so in sync it's almost scary; finding topics to start a conversation with is so easy to them, and there's never a point where they don't know what to say anymore. It's crazy how they make this work, even if they could not be any more different with their beliefs, with the way they are.

Usually it's Dio the one who leads, and Enrico is willing to follow; it's feels natural, like breathing.

* * *

\- Yesterday I went to the art gallery -, Enrico says, - There was an exhibit… I think there still is -.

\- About what? -.

\- Religious art through time -, Pucci replies, - It was really interesting, and it showed also how the concept of religion and spirituality changed through the centuries, as well as how people used it to their advantage through history. If you want, I could accompany you to see it -.

\- I'd love to -.

* * *

At first Enrico had been really reserved about his interests. He knew that they were different from what the other teens liked, and he didn't want to bore Dio with them, but it turned out that they shared many common interests, actually.

From that moment their discussions had always been very enlightening, as they would talk about philosophical topics and share their personal views of the world. Dio wasn't much of a religious man – unlike Pucci – but still he didn't turn up his nose at Enrico's beliefs.

* * *

\- We don't have to talk about this, you know that, right? -, Enrico told him once, but Dio replied:

\- I may not agree with some things, but that doesn't mean I don't find them interesting, besides, I like it when you're so fired up about something -.

* * *

\- Should we order a dessert? -, Dio proposes.

\- Not for me -, Enrico replies, - I'm full -.

\- Then I'll ask for the check -.

He stops a waiter and he asks him to bring him the check, and once it arrives both he and Pucci search for their respective wallets.

\- Wait, what are you doing? -, Dio asks.

\- Getting my wallet -, Pucci replies.

\- There's no need -, Dio says, - I invited you, it's only right I'm the one who pays -.

\- I don't think so -, Enrico retorts, and they starts a brief discussion about who's going to pay for the meal.

* * *

Eventually they find a compromise, which is to split the deal; at least neither of them will feel guilty, like this.

* * *

Enrico had forgotten about how cold it was outside, and now that he's gotten used to the warm temperature of the restaurant, it's even worse.

This time Dio doesn't let the matter go unsaid, though.

\- Are you cold? -, he asks, in fact, and Pucci nods.

\- Just a bit -, he adds then.

\- I was about to suggest to go for a walk but in this case it would be bad for you -, Dio says then, - My car isn't far, we can stay there for a while, at least you'll be warm -.

\- I'd like that -, Pucci replies, smiling.

Dio smiles back and he offers his arm, which Enrico takes immediately.

* * *

Inside the car it's much better.

They don't talk, at least not immediately. They've talked enough before, now it's the time for something different.

Dio's hand is on his thigh, and Pucci turns his head to meet Dio's gaze; he can see the fire hiding under it. So fascinating.

* * *

It's like his body is acting of his own accord, like some sort of external force is pushing him as he leans forward, and he sees Dio doing the same. He closes his eyes and he feels Dio's lips on his; the kiss starts gentle, but Dio quickly takes the lead and he presses his tongue between Pucci's lips. Enrico understands the hidden message behind that gesture and he parts his lips, allowing Dio to deepen the kiss.

He puts an arm around his neck and he tries to get as close to him as possible, but he can't manage much, not while they're both on different seats.

It doesn't matter; for Pucci it's still perfect.

* * *

They only part when they need to breath. As they catch their breaths, Enrico asks:

\- Does this mean we'll go on another date? -.

Dio chuckles.

\- Of course -, he says, letting a hand rest over Pucci's cheek, - We can go on all the dates you want -.

He doesn't give Enrico any time to reply because he's kissing him again, but this time he's gentler, sweeter.

* * *

Enrico can't help but to feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and this isn't even a dream. It's real and it's beautiful.

Even though this one was his first date, he must say that it was a complete success.


End file.
